


If Jason Todd decided to haunt Batman

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Assassin Jason todd, Assassin!Jason, Blackmail, Death Threats, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Ghost!Jason, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is badass, Jason-Centric, Might add in ships, Protective Jason, Resurrected Jason Todd, So is Dick, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake is Robin, Violence is in the second part, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is brought back as a ghost shortly after he died and decides to take fixing his family into his own hands.<br/>MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH REFERS TO JASON'S DEATH IN CANNON LEADING HIM TO BE A GHOST.</p><p>On Temporary hiatus, will update again in March!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passing on

**Author's Note:**

> So, firstly this isn't beta read and if you notice any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. Secondly this is the first fic I've written for this fandom, so sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC. Finally as of June twenty-first when I'm posting this I'm in summer classes at college for seven weeks, so updates will be very slow until I finish due to my Chemistry class being very difficult and time-tasking. So sorry in advance for that. Also normally chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this first bit out. Hope you like it:)

Jason wasn’t thrilled with his life up to this point. Of course, at this moment he wasn’t sure he could still consider what he was doing his life. Considering he was dead.

Yet there were no pearly gates or fiery pitchforks or really anything new. He’d just woken back up in the manor. Specifically in the bat cave in front of his uniform. Evidently Bruce had decided to put it in a glass case.

This had led to several issues. Firstly, he was still dead. Jason wasn’t particularly thrilled with that. Then, he was only newly a ghost and had no clue what he was doing. So far no one could see him, but he could touch them if he wanted. They usually just shivered or didn’t bother to notice. Which was just rude, but had lead him to his second discovery of being a ghost.

He could touch objects just fine as well. In fact he could throw them. Bruce was still probably trying to figure out how the remote control managed to make its way to the side of his head from the corner of the table at such a velocity.

After all, Dick wasn’t back on the planet when that happened.

Alfred would never do something so stupid, so Jason figured that Bruce thought he was imagining things after a long day.

Jason thought that Alfred knew about him, though. Well, not exactly that he was a ghost and still living with them, but that something was off about the house since he died. It was distracting him a bit.

At least Jason assumed it was because Alfred wasn’t stopping Bruce. Honestly when Jason first woke up he was livid that the Joker was still alive, but he’d changed his mind on that one really fast. 

Jason wasn’t bound to the house, he could follow Bruce around if he wanted. Jason still patrolled with him, which turned out to be a good thing. Bruce was reckless and angry. Even with Jason’s limited abilities he could still help in small ways. If he hadn’t Bruce would have gotten seriously hurt on several occasions.

He’d been there when Bruce finally found the Joker. At first he screamed at him to kill the bastard, but then he realized what he was watching. Jason froze as he realized that Bruce, that his dad was about to beat someone to death right in front of him.

“Stop!” Jason shouted. “Bruce, stop!”

Jason ran over to Batman and attempted to pry him off of Joker to no avail. 

Jason stepped back in horror. This… this wasn’t what he wanted.

“Dad, stop!” Jason screamed.

Bruce froze and stumbled back, looking down at his bloody gloves.

Months later Jason still flinched a bit looking back on that day.

Jason sighed as he watched Bruce work. He was still being reckless and spent way too much time staring at that glass case. Jason wished that Dick would come back soon. Then at least Bruce would have one more person there for him.

What he really needed wasn’t Nightwing, though. It was Robin. Jason couldn’t come back, but maybe someone else could fill that void.

Bruce had a stalker. Tim Drake had a habit of following Batman around. Jason figured he was pretty close to finding out who Batman really was too. Tim was also the only person that could see him.

Jason was pretty sure he hadn’t realized who he was exactly, but he knew that Tim had noticed him. Jason thought it was funny that Tim was annoyed with him. The kid seemed a little upset to see some ghost following Batman around.

Jason wasn’t sure if Tim was being hypercritical or if he was just jealous. Either way Jason decided that it was time to talk to the boy next door.

“Why are you stalking my dad?” Jason asked from Tim’s windowsill.

The kid nearly flew off his bed at that. He spun around and stared at Jason in shock.

“Who are you?” Tim asked.

“I’m Jason. Jason Todd.” Jason grinned. “You’d probably better know me as Robin, though.”

“But, you, you can’t be Robin!” Tim exclaimed.

“Why not?” Jason asked.

“Because…” Tim trailed off, unable to come up with a decent answer.

“Well, technically I was Robin.” Jason sighed. “Seeing as I’m dead now.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Tim said.

“How can you see me, by the way?” Jason asked. “No one else can.”

“Everyone in my family can.” Tim shrugged. “Anyone can if they know how to.”

“Oh, that’s cool, I guess.” Jason said. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?” Tim asked.

“Why are you stalking my dad?” Jason repeated.

“Batman?” Tim clarified.

“Are you stalking so many people that I really have to clarify that?” Jason asked.

“No!” Tim blushed.

“Then…” Jason gestured for Tim to speak.

“He’s Batman.” Tim mumbled.

“Yeah, and Batman is amazing, but most fans don’t stalk him.” Jason grinned.

“I was trying to figure out who he was.” Tim said.

“And did you?” Jason asked.

“Yes.” Tim said confidently.

“And?” Jason grinned.

“Bruce Wayne.” Tim replied.

“Impressive.” Jason laughed. “How’d you figure that out?”

“Um, through Richard actually.” Tim said.

“What’d Dick do to give it away?” Jason smiled.

“Does he really go by that?” Tim asked.

“Yes, he’s weird.” Jason replied. “What’d he do to give it away?”

“I saw his show, when I was little.” Tim said. “That flip is pretty distinctive.”

“I always said that him showing off would screw him someday.” Jason laughed.

“Um, yeah.” Tim said. “After that it was just simple logic.”

“You’re smart.” Jason grinned. “I knew I picked right.”

“Picked right for what?” Tim asked.

“I want you to take my spot.” Jason said.

“What?” Tim asked in confusion.

“You’re going to be the next Robin.” Jason grinned.


	2. Training the new Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason works on convincing Tim to be the next Robin and Tim works on not trying to kill Jason... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not beta read, as usual. Also, I'm struggling in one of my summer school classes, so I might not update until that finishes two weeks from Friday. Sorry in advance!

“I’m going to what!?” Squeaked Tim.

“Be Robin.” Jason nodded. “You’re stupid enough to follow Batman around anyways, might as well be some use while you do it.”

“I can’t be Robin!” Tim exclaimed.

“Why not?” Jason asked.

“I can’t fight well enough.” Tim said.

“You do realize that Batman does actually train Robin, right?” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah, but…” Tim muttered.

“I was a street rat that stole the tires off his car.” Jason said. “Well, tried. Two more minutes and I would have got them.”

“But that’s dangerous.” Tim pointed out.

“Because following him with a camera isn’t?” Jason snarked. 

“That’s different.” Tim said.

“Yeah, you’re less safe there because no one is watching your back.” Jason replied.

“I can’t just walk up to Batman and demand he make me Robin!” Tim snapped.

“True, Bruce is stubborn to a fault.” Jason nodded. “But, you’ll have me to help you.”

“You said that I’m the only one that can see you, didn’t you?” Tim asked.

“Yep.” Jason nodded.

“Then how to you expect to convince him?” Tim asked.

“I’m going to train you.” Jason said. “Just the fact that you figured out who he is when even the police can’t is impressive, but if he thinks you can fight decently just from watching Robin it might just work.”

“You’re a ghost, how are you going to teach me how to fight?” Tim asked.

“I can touch stuff kid.” Jason frowned. “Sparring shouldn’t be too hard.”

“You can touch people?” Tim asked.

“Sorta?” Jason tilted his head to the side. “I kinda go through them and they shiver, but I’ve touched you before.”

“Wow, most ghosts can’t touch anything living, not even seers.” Tim said.

“I’m special?” Jason grinned.

“I get the feeling I shouldn’t have told you that.” Tim sighed. “Wait, when did you touch me?”

“When you were leaning over that railing to get a good picture of my dad.” Jason said. “It looked like the stalker was going to fall, so I pushed you back.”

“Oh, that was you?” Tim asked.

“I just told you it was.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Right.” Tim muttered.

“So, are you ready to start?” Jason asked.

“Start what?” Tim asked in return.

“Training.” Jason said, frowning. “Did I overestimate your intelligence?”

“I never agreed to this.” Tim said, ignoring the last part.

“Really?” Jason asked. “Because I know you’ve noticed it too.”

“Noticed what?” Tim asked.

“That Batman is falling apart.” Jason replied. “Nightwing is off world and Robin is dead. He needs a partner. He needs someone to hold him back.”

“Batman needs a Robin.” Tim agreed.

“And I picked you.” Jason said. “I’m personally asking you to replace me and you’re going to say no?”

Tim glared up at him.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” He asked.

“Probably.” Jason shrugged. “But in the end it’s worth it. Take my word, it is.”

Tim looked up at the elder boy’s sad smile and sighed. He was going to regret this.

-

“I hate you so much.” Tim gasped from the training mat Jason had made him buy.

It wasn’t like his parents would notice after all.

“I know.” Jason said.

He offered Tim a hand up, which the younger boy gratefully took.

“You are improving if it makes you feel any better.” Jason grinned.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Tim groaned.

“I’ve been doing this for years, kid.” Jason said. “I’d be shocked if you beat me with only two months of training.”

“I don’t expect to beat you.” Tim huffed. “I just am tired of getting my ass handed to me every time.”

Jason laughed at that.

“You’ve been hanging out with me too long.” Jason grinned.

“Yeah, I certainly have.” Tim groaned.

“You’re ready though.” Jason said.

“To get beat up again?” Tim asked. “I think I’m done for today, thanks.”

“To talk to Bruce.” Jason said.

“Because that’s going to go so well.” Tim grumbles as he picks up his work out towel from the chair he’d thrown it over earlier.

“It will probably go terribly, but he can’t ignore you.” Jason shrugged. “After all, you know who he is.”

“So, what am I supposed to do?” Tim asked. “Just walk up to his door and say, ‘Hey Bruce Wayne, I know you’re Batman so make me Robin’ and fly off into the night with him?”

“Nope.” Jason said. “I’m going to help you break into the Batcave and you’re going to demand to be Robin there.”

“That is a terrible idea.” Tim stated dryly. “I’m not going to break into the Batcave!”

-

“And this is the Batcave!” Jason exclaimed as he wandered around the room they’d just broken into.

“This is a terrible idea.” Tim muttered.

“No, it’ll be great!” Jason grinned. “Come sit in his chair, make an entrance!”

“We are trying to get on his good side, right?” Tim sighed as he walked over to the chair. “When is he getting back anyways?”

“I’m not sure.” Jason said, sitting on top of the case with his costume in it. “Depends on what kind of criminals are out tonight.

There was a moment of silence after that as Tim looked annoyed, but then really looked at what Jason was sitting on.

“Is that your anchor?” Tim asked, gesturing to his costume.

“Anchor?” Jason asked.

“What binds you here.” Tim replied.

“Wait, something binds me here?” Jason frowned.

“Of course.” Tim replied. “All ghosts have something that binds them here. Keeps them from moving on to… whatever else there is.”

“What happens if their anchor is destroyed?” Jason asked.

“They burn up and disappear.” Tim said. “I don’t know what happens to them after that.”

“So I could potentially burn into oblivion if my anchor is destroyed!” Jason exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s why I was asking if it was the costume.” Tim said. “You seemed drawn to it.”

“It’s where I woke up.” Jason said.

“Then it’s almost certainly your anchor.” Tim said.

“Oh.” Jason frowned. “Then it’s your job to make sure no one touches it!”

“I thought my job was Robin.” Tim muttered.

“You can multitask.” Jason shrugged.

“You’re kind of a…” Tim began.

“He’s here!” Jason interrupted.

Tim looked up to see the Batmobile screech into the room. Great, time for the most terrifying conversation of Tim’s life.

“You’ll do fine, kid.” Jason smirked. “Batman doesn’t kill people, remember?”

“Doesn’t mean maiming is off the menu.” Tim muttered.

Jason just laughed from atop his case.

Tim looked up to see Batman had stepped out of the car and was walking towards him, only to pause when he noticed that a child was sitting in his computer chair.

“Um, hi?” Tim smiled uncertainly.


	3. The child in the Batcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman returns to the cave only to find a child demanding to be Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I passed my chemistry summer courses! As I only have math left, I should be able to update once a week. Also the next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, just a few months though. And as always, not beta read, so let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them. Enjoy:)

Bruce Wayne was having a decent night. He had gone out and taken out his frustrations on criminals, Joker was still in his body cast at Arkham and all the other big names had been quiet that night.

He was expecting to come back to an empty Batcave, or perhaps Alfred was waiting with a cup of tea. He was not excepting what looked to be a ten-year old sitting in his computer chair smiling awkwardly at him.

“Um, hi?” The boy smiled slightly at him.

“How did you get in here?” Batman snapped.

The kid shrank back and glanced at Jason’s case, no above his case, for a moment before straitening up.

“I doubt you’d believe me Bruce.” The kid smiled brightly.

“How did you figure it out?” Batman asked, scowling.

“You can blame Richard for that.” The kid shrugged. “Very few people can pull off that flip.”

“You figured out who I was from Dick flipping?” Batman blinked in surprise.

“Yeah.” The kid nodded. “I mean the rest was easy. As Richard’s foster father you had to be Batman given the age that Robin started going out. No parent would not notice that their kid was going missing every night in the neighborhood.” 

“Why are you here?” Bruce sighed, taking of his cowl. 

“To talk to you.” The kid said. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Bruce opened his mouth to deny it, but the kid spoke up first.

“Don’t bother to deny it.” He said. “You’re reckless and hurting and taking that out on everyone else.”

“I doubt you’d understand.” Bruce said.

“That your son died?” The kid asked. “No, I can’t understand that, but I do know that this isn’t what Jason would have wanted.”

“And how could you know that?” Bruce asked. “The man who killed him is still alive and that’s my fault.”

“Jason wouldn’t have wanted you to become a murderer for him.” The kid said. “Batman means something, Robin means something. They represent hope. They help scared children get to sleep knowing that at least someone cares. The police won’t work with a murderer, you can’t lose the faith this city has in you!”

Batman blinked in surprise at that.

“Jason loved you, you saved his life. You took care of him when no one else ever did. He’d never blame his death on you- that was Joker and his mother’s fault.” The kid said. “If you want to honor his memory, you don’t put up a glass case in a dark room, you continue to be the man he believed in!” 

There was silence after that for a moment. The kid glanced back at Jason’s case a smiled softly, giving a slight nod.

“You never even met Jason, how could you know what he wanted?” Bruce asked.

“You’re not the only one that can research a person.” The kid shrugged.

“A favorite color and favorite book don’t make a person.” Bruce said.

“The little things say more than you’d think.” The kid smiled. “Pride and Prejudice isn’t a common favorite with fourteen year olds. It says a lot.”

“You don’t know my son.” Bruce snapped.

“I know more than you think!” The kid snapped right back. “I know you miss him, I know you loved him and I know that Batman needs a Robin!”

“Is that what this is about, you want to replace him?” Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“Did Jason replace Richard?” The kid asked.

Bruce paused at that.

“No, he didn’t.” The kid continued. “Because no one could. Just like no one could replace Jason. Both Robins’ were their own person. And the next Robin will remake the name again, because whether it’s me or someone else there will be another Robin. Batman needs his partner. You need someone to hold you back, Bruce.”

“What’s your name?” Bruce asked with a sigh.

“Timothy Drake.” The kid smiled. “But I go by Tim.”

“Drake?” Bruce asked in surprise.

“They’re not around a lot as I’m sure you know.” Tim said. “It wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Why do you want to be Robin?” Bruce asked.

“Someone needs to.” Tim shrugged. “And I’d hope all the work I put into figuring out your identity wouldn’t go to waste.”

“You didn’t seem to have trouble doing that.” Bruce said.

“Just because I figured it out doesn’t mean I didn’t have to do the leg work to confirm it.” Tim smiled.

“I’d have to train you.” Bruce said.

“I can fight.” Tim frowned.

“I doubt self-defense classes are going to cut it.” Bruce snorted.

“I can do more than that.” Tim huffed.

“Fine.” Bruce said, pulling out a Batarang. “Try to disarm me.”

Tim nodded, slowly walking towards him. Bruce blinked in surprise when the kid got slowly and calmly closer without making any moves towards the knife or even a glance at the weapon. 

When he did move it was fast and not directed at the knife or that side of Bruce’s body at all. Bruce immediately moved to defend his left side from the kick, not noticing for a second too late that the kid had planned that.

Tim leapt back with the knife in hand, grinning.

“I can fight.” He said confidently.

“Where did you learn that?” Bruce asked in surprise.

“A friend.” Tim shrugged. “Plus, I liked to watch Robin on TV.”

Tim gave a small smile and seemed to be stifling a laugh. Bruce raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Strange kid.

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Tim said confidently.

“Even after…” Bruce couldn’t say the words.

“Yes.” Tim said. “This city needs Batman and he needs a Robin.”

Bruce sighed at the kid. He was determined, damn smart too from what Bruce could tell. The boy grinned up at him brightly.

Well, it seemed that Bruce had a new Robin. 

This one wouldn’t leave his side.

He wouldn’t fail this one.


	4. Dick’s return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick comes home to tragic news.

Dick was happy to finally be home. His trip had taken way longer than he had expected and he was looking forward to being back in the mansion. He had missed Alfred’s cooking, Bruce’s brooding and even Jason’s chaotic energy.

Honestly he’d really missed his little brother. Jason was like an angry firecracker, but he was Dick’s angry firecracker. He’d even picked up a souvenir for the kid, an interesting looking ring made from some space material that he’d stopped listening about once he knew it wouldn’t kill anyone.

He let himself in the front door and headed up to Jason’s room with a smile on his face. He didn’t bother to knock there either, simply waltzing in.

“Jason, I’m home!” Dick grinned.

Only Jason wasn’t there. Instead another, younger, black haired boy was looking up at him.

“Who are you?” Dick asked.

“I’m Tim.” The boy replied. “Tim Drake.”

“Are you Jason’s friend?” Dick asked.

“I’d like to hope so.” The kid replied.

“Okay, well where is he?” Dick asked.

The kid frowned at him and then his eyes went wide.

“I think you need to talk to Bruce.” Tim said with pity in his voice.

“I’ll talk to him later.” Dick dismissed. “I want to give Jason his present first.”

The kid slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his wrist, looking Dick directly in the eyes.

“Go talk to Bruce, Dick.” Tim said softly.

“I’m looking for Jason.” Dick insisted.

“He’s not here, Dick.” Tim said sadly.

“Then where is he?” Dick asked.

“I think you should talk to Bruce about this.” Tim said.

“Why would I talk to Bruce?” Dick asked.

“He’s Batman.” Tim said.

“Jason told you?” Dick asked in surprise.

“I figured it out on my own.” Tim replied.

“Smart kid.” Dick smiled. “But I just need to find Jason.”

“Dick, you’re not going to find him.” Tim said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick asked.

“Joker…” Tim bit his lip. “I think you should really talk to Bruce about this.”

“Joker what, Tim?” Dick hissed.

“Batman was too late.” Tim whispered. “It wasn’t anyone else’s fault, he really tried.”

“No.” Dick gasped.

“Joker was never going to let him go.” Tim whispered.

“You’re lying!” Dick snapped, wrenching away from Tim.

“I’m so sorry, Dick.” Tim whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Dick sobbed, collapsing to his knees. “No, you’re lying.”

“I’m sorry Dickybird.” A very familiar voice whispered behind him.

Dick spun around, but no one was there.

“You should talk to Bruce.” Tim repeated again.

“He let Jason die!” Dick snapped.

Saying the words made him feel sick. The little box that held Jason’s gift dug into his hand painfully.

“Master Richard?” A voice asked from the door.

“Alfred.” Dick chocked.

Alfred was across the room in moments, pulling Dick into a tight hug. 

“Why?” Dick chocked out, clinging to the butler.

“With the Joker that question can never really be answered.” Alfred said softly. “Come along, young master.”

As they left the room Dick though he heard his dead brother’s voice once again.

“For a second I thought he actually saw me.” Jason said.

“I doubt Dick can see ghosts, Jay.” Tim replied.

Dick began to question his sanity for a moment before the shock and pain kicked in again.

-

Bruce walked into the kitchen to see his eldest with swollen red eyes and a cup of tea in hand. Alfred smiled sadly at Bruce, gesturing him to come in.

“Dick.” Bruce said softly as he walked up to his son.

“You let him die.” Dick said blankly.

“I know.” Bruce said.

“How?” Dick asked.

“He found his birth mother.” Bruce replied. “I told him to stay put, but he went after her. Joker caught them.”

“Were you after Joker?” Dick asked.

“Ra’s.” Bruce replied. “Joker shouldn’t have been there at all.”

“Did you catch Ra?” Dick asked.

“No, he escaped when I went after Jason.” Bruce replied. “The building exploded just as I got there. I was too late.”

Dick jerked up, looking at the corner in confusion before turning back to his tea. Bruce raised an eyebrow curiously, but let it go.

“So Joker blew him up?” Dick asked stiffly.

“The explosion was the cause of death.” Bruce said stiffly.

Dick stood and glared at Bruce hatefully.

“What did you let him do to my little brother?” Dick hissed angrily.

“Even if the explosion hadn’t gone off he would have… the bruises and broken bones indicated that he was…”

“Joker tortured my brother!?” Dick growled.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said softly.

Dick punched him in the face hard enough to cause Bruce to stumble back several steps.

“Fuck you Bruce.” Dick snarled as he stormed from the room. 

Bruce let him go.

-

Jason watched in horror as Dick stormed out of the room. He didn’t want this! Jason had never blamed Bruce for his death, that wasn’t his fault. That was only on the Joker, maybe his mother as well. Not his real family! Bruce had tried to save him. He hadn’t left him alone.

Jason had to fix this.

He followed Dick to his older brother’s room and phased through the door that had been rudely slammed in his face.

“Dick.” Jason sighed as he sat down next to his brother. “You can’t blame Bruce for this, it wasn’t his fault.”

“Jason?” Dick asked, glancing around the room in confusion. 

Jason narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

“Can you hear me?” Jason asked.

“Jason, what?” Dick looked around. “I’m going crazy…”

“Tim!” Jason shouted.

A moment later Tim walked in the door.

“Hey, Dick.” Tim said softly.

“He can hear me.” Jason said.

Tim looked between them and then sighed.

“Well, crap.” Tim grumbled.


	5. Brotherly bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick learns to see ghosts and has a much needed talk with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short because it was originally part of the last chapter, but it worked out better to split it in two. No beta as usual, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Dick is a bit out of character, so sorry in advance for that. Hope you like it anyways:)

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Dick asked.

“Jason is a ghost.” Tim said bluntly.

“Tim’s family can see ghosts.” Jason added.

“Jason’s here?” Dick asked, wide eyed.

“He’s standing right behind you.” Tim said.

Dick spun around and looked around, confused.

“Jason?” He asked softly.

“Hi Dick.” Jason smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

“You’re really here?” Dick asked, shocked.

“Yeah, I really am.” Jason smiled softly.

“He’s been here since he died.” Tim said. “I can, if you want, show you how to see him?”

“Please.” Dick said with wide, hopeful eyes.

-

It took a month with Dick practically moving into the manor until he could see Jason. He and Tim didn’t get along that well, Dick seemed to flip-flop between “You aren’t Robin” and Over protective brother mode, but they were getting better. Jason just rolled his eyes and told Tim that Dick had done the same thing to him. It would pass. When Dick could Finally see Jason the first thing Dick did was throw his arms around his little brother and sob into the lost bird.

“Jason!” Dick sniffed.

“It’s okay, Dickiebird.” Jason said, softly returning the hug.

“I’m so sorry!” Dick exclaimed.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not anyone’s fault but Joker’s.” Jason smiled. “Even if it was I’d have already forgiven you.”

“I should have been there.” Dick said, tears rolling down his face.

“You were on a mission off planet.” Jason laughed. “You were doing your job, protecting people.”

“I should have been protecting you.” Dick said.

“You trusted Bruce to and he trusted me to not doing anything stupid and I trusted…” Jason paused looking away.

“Joker?” Dick asked, totally confused.

“My mother.” Jason said sadly. “I trusted my birth mother.”

“What.” Tim said stiffly.

“She said she needed help, so I offered and she handed me over to Joker, okay!” Jason snapped.

There was a moment of silence before Dick shattered it with a sledgehammer.

“I no longer feel bad that she died.” Dick said darkly. “She deserved it.”

“No!” Jason said with a frown. “Bad Dick, don’t be happy about people dying. You’re a hero, the golden boy, you need to be better than that. You are better than that.”

“Maybe not.” Dick whispered. “Because I want Joker to die for what he did.”

Jason was silent for a moment before he made Dick look up at him, looking his older brother in the eye.

“I wanted that too, at first.” Jason said. “I hated him, I spent hours and hours screaming at Bruce for not putting him in the ground. Joker made him bury me, so he should make the city bury him. Ignoring all the people he’s killed, all the graveyards he’s filled, I should have been enough.”

“You said wanted.” Dick said.

“Bruce almost did it.” Jason said. “I had to watch him, silently and ignored, while he beat the crap out of Joker. I though Batman was going to beat him to death.”

“You stopped him?” Dick asked.

“Maybe.” Jason shrugged. “I tried to drag him away, maybe he noticed something. That doesn’t matter though, he didn’t go through with it. If he did it would have been a disaster.” 

“What do you mean?” Dick asked.

“You were the first Robin, so maybe you didn’t notice.” Tim said, stepping in. “But Batman protects people. He’s good.”

“I know.” Dick said, confused.

“If he killed people would he still be good?” Jason asked. “Would the police want to work with a murder?”

“He’s above people like that and if he ever killed someone, even Joker, he’d be just like them. Gotham needs a hero, not a killer.” Jason said gently. 

“It needs a Robin too.” Tim said. “That’s why Jason got me.”

“Jason recruited you?” Dick asked in surprise. “You recruited him?”

“Robin is hope to a lot of Gotham and Batman needs Robin.” Jason said. “Do you think he ever would have gone that far with Joker if Robin had been there?”

“No.” Dick said. 

He could never imagine Bruce ever doing something like that in front of him even as Nightwing.

“He still needs to pay though.” Dick continued.

“He’s in a body cast in Arkham.” Jason said. “That’s enough for now. If you want to punish him for what he did then just keep throwing him back into Arkham, eventually someone will do take care of him. It won’t be you or Bruce or Tim.”

“When did you grow up?” Dick asked sadly.

“I died.” Jason shrugged. “That can really change a person."

Dick laughed at it then, but years later when Jason said those words again he wouldn’t be laughing.


	6. The Butler knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred pays attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Alfred wasn’t stupid. No one had ever accused him of being so, but lately Tim and Dick’s behavior was insinuating it.

Did they really think he wouldn’t notice their strange new attachment?

At first Dick hadn’t even liked Tim, just as he’d been distant to Jason but with the added pain of losing the younger Robin. Yet he’d still spend nearly all his time with the boy. Alfred had thought at first that he just didn’t want to lose another Robin, but he didn’t act that way on patrol. Dick trusted Tim to take care of himself for the most part and acted just like he had when Jason had started as Robin.  
Then there was the time he saw them walking by talking to a third person that wasn’t there. It was all very confusing.

Something was going on and the boys thought that Alfred wouldn’t notice anything. One day he saw Tim flicking Dick in the forehead and talking about a third eye, so Alfred did his research. Bruce wasn’t the only detective in this house.

He wasn’t expecting to find what he did. Ghosts? Apparently real in certain cases. Extremely traumatic deaths often lead to the victim becoming a ghost. Most lashed out and hurt everyone around them, which didn’t add up to what Alfred was seeing here.

He learned how to see ghosts anyway. Not that he thought anything would come of it.

The next morning something did.

-

“Morning Alfred.” Jason’s voice said from behind him as he prepared breakfast. 

Alfred spun around to see Jason sitting on the counter, or actually above it, smiling at him sadly.

“Jason?” Alfred asked in shock.

“You can see me?” Jason asked, eyes wide.

Alfred nodded slowly.

Jason floated over to him, smiling brighter than the sun, and threw his arms around Alfred.

Alfred tried to hug back as best he could.

“I missed you.” Jason said tightly.

“And I missed you, young master.” Alfred whispered back.

“How can you see me now?” Jason asked.

“Your brothers aren’t as subtle as they think they are.” Alfred said.

Jason laughed brightly at that.

“So how have you been?” Jason smiled.

-

Dick walked into to the kitchen to see Alfred making breakfast, as usual, and chatting with Jason. 

“Morning.” Dick yawned.

He was met with the same response as he sat down at the counter.

Dick smiled at the cup of coffee set before him and began to drink with a heartfelt thanks to Alfred.

Jason was still telling him about Tim stalking Batman and how he had went to talk to the kid about his reckless stupidity.

Wait.

What?

Dick jerked up and looked in between the two people casually chatting in the kitchen.

“You can see him?” Dick blurted out.

“It took you that long, Boy Wonder?” Jason snorted.

“Of course, young master.” Alfred replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Since when!?” Dick sputtered.

Jason shrugged.

“You weren’t exactly being subtle talking to an invisible person.” Jason laughed.

“Yesterday.” Alfred replied.

“Um, sorry we didn’t tell you?” Dick said awkwardly.

Alfred stared at him a moment and Dick shifted uncomfortably.

“You’re forgiven.” Alfred sighed.

“Thanks.” Dick smiled softly.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked as he walked in.

“Alfred can see Jason now.” Dick said.

“So he figured it out on his own.” Tim nodded. “Guess I don’t need to have the awkward ghosts are real talk now.”

“That would have been an awkward conversation.” Jason laughed.

“One you realize we’re all going to eventually have, right?” Tim asked.

“What?” Dick asked.

“Bruce, Dickiebird.” Jason said. “I doubt he’s going to notice that we all have an imaginary friend and assume it’s actually the ghost of his one of his kids.” 

“Alfred did.” Dick muttered.

“Alfred doesn’t have a part-time job as a superhero to distract him from your weird behavior.” Jason pointed out.

“He’s the world’s greatest detective, I’m sure he’ll be able to figure it out.” Dick said.

“Oh, I’m sure he will eventually, but are you sure you want him to know that you already knew and didn’t tell him?” Tim asked.

“No.” Dick gulped.

“Exactly.” Jason said. “So all of you need to talk to him.”

“I really don’t want to.” Dick said.

“Because he’s going to be mad you waited this long?” Jason laughed.

“Yes.” Dick grumbled.

“The longer we wait, the worse it’ll be.” Tim said.

“Think of it like tearing off a bandage.” Alfred smiled softly.

“Fine.” Dick groaned.

“If anything Tim will get it worse, seeing as he met me before he even met Bruce.” Jason grinned.

“I don’t think he needs to know that.” Tim muttered.

“If I’m under the bus, I’m dragging you down with me, little brother.” Dick grinned.

“Welcome to the family.” Jason laughed at Tim’s expression.

“Alright, when are we going to do this?” Tim sighed.

“Tonight, after patrol?” Dick offered.

“Why not?” Jason shrugged.

“You’re just putting it off.” Tim laughed.

“Are you complaining?” Dick asked.

“Defiantly not.” Tim smiled.

“Tonight it is then.” Alfred said. “Now, can ghosts eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, ghosts don't eat. Just so you know. Next up is Bruce finding out:)


	7. Bruce and the ghost that’s haunting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally sees his lost son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also I'm back to school next week and given my schedule the updates are going to slow way down. I don't start until the end of the week, to make up for the mini-break I get at Thanksgiving, but after next Thursday I'll officially be back to college work. I'll try to update as much as I can though, but sorry in advance for the coming slow updates! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

Bruce arrived back at the cave to see that nearly everyone was waiting there for him. Only Barbra was missing, already turned in from the tower that night.

Dick was smiling like he was hiding something.

Tim looked like he thought he’d done something wrong.

Alfred… well, Bruce wasn’t exactly sure what to make of his expression.

All three kept glancing at, no above, Jason’s case.

“Hey, Bruce.” Dick started.

“What are you hiding?” Bruce asked bluntly, pulling the cowl back.

“Well, it’s um…” Dick started.

“Ghosts are real.” Tim cut in. “My family can see them and I taught Dick how to. Alfred taught himself.”

Bruce blinked slowly at that.

“And this is important because….?” Bruce asked.

“Jason is a ghost.” Tim said.

Bruce flinched minutely at the mention of that name.

“Have you all been drugged?” Bruce asked.

“No!” Tim exclaimed.

“I swear we haven’t!” Dick said.

Alfred shook his head.

Then a book flew at Bruce, he caught it easily and turned to see… no one.

Then another book literally pulled itself off the shelf and hurtled itself at him.

Dick was laughing at this and Tim was sputtering.

“Language, young master.” Alfred said, frowning at the bookcase.

Tim walked up to Bruce and pocked his forehead roughly enough that Bruce actually took a step back.

“What was that for?” Bruce asked.

“Should be enough for you to be a bit more open minded.” Tim shrugged, stepping back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bruce asked.

“For god’s sake, look at me!” A voice hollered at him. 

Bruce jerked back, looking around, but not seeing anything.

“Why won’t you ever look at me?” The voice shouted. “Everyone else does, but you never do! Look! At! Me!”

Bruce turned towards the voice, but didn’t see anything. Suddenly he felt something press against his shoulders, like someone was pressing down on them. What felt like a cool hand pushed his chin up a bit. Bruce still didn’t see anything.

“You’re looking through me again.” The voice said, right in front of him.

“Jason?” Bruce whispered.

“Finally.” The voice said, and like a curtain was being raised his son flickered him into existence in front of him.

Bruce reached out, but his hand slipped through Jason and his son smiled sadly at him.

“Hi dad.” Jason whispered.

“Jason.” Bruce chocked. 

“See.” Tim smiled. “He’s still here.”

“How long?” Bruce whispered.

“Since I died.” Jason said. “The funeral was very nice.”

“And you knew.” Bruce frowned at the rest of them.

“I found out yesterday.” Alfred said.

“I’ve known since I got back, after we talked.” Dick said. “Took me longer to see him, though…”

“He asked me to be Robin.” Tim said.

“You asked him to take your place?” Bruce asked.

“Nope.” Jason said. “I asked him to be Robin, big difference. You needed a Robin, Bruce, and I couldn’t do that for you anymore. Besides, he’d already figured out who you were. Figured it was a good choice and I was right.”

Jason floated back and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“I’ve never replaced Jason.” Tim said.

“Like he never replaced me.” Dick said.

“When did you all grow up?” Bruce asked, smiling softly.

“Well, death gives perspective.” Jason laughed.

“I’m sorry, Jason.” Bruce said. “It’s my fault.”

“It really isn’t.” Jason said. “If you want to blame someone, blame the man that killed me or the women that betrayed me. You tried to save me and that means a lot.”

“But I failed.” Bruce said. “And I’m the one that put you in that costume.”

“And if you hadn’t?” Jason asked. “Ever think of that? If you hadn’t taken me in I’d probably be dead anyways. Even after Joker, it could’ve been worse. I was a street kid, you saved me. At best I’d be in juvie right now, on my way to being a criminal. You showed me I could be more. Bruce, I’d never been happier than when I was Robin! You gave me a family. You made me happy. It wasn’t your fault Bruce, please don’t blame yourself.”

“Jason.” Bruce said, actually looking like he might cry.

“So, thank you, dad.” Jason smiled.

Bruce stepped forward and the pair shared an awkward one sided hug.

“Now that that’s done, I have something else to say.” Jason frowned. “You’re a moron.”

“Pardon?” Bruce cocked, nearly laughing.

“You almost got yourself killed after I did!” Jason snapped. “You were a reckless moron and you can’t do that ever again, got it?”

“Yeah.” Bruce smiled. “Got it.”

“Good.” Jason smiled.

“It’s good to see you again.” Bruce smiled.

“Same here.” Jason smiled back.

“And you two.” Bruce frowned at the other batboys. “Why exactly did you decide to keep this a secret from me?”

“I was new and honestly thought you’d call me crazy.” Tim said.

“I didn’t want to be put through one of your drug tests.” Dick said.

“I only told Dick because he could naturally hear Jason.” Tim said. “Actually made it a bit difficult to get his eyes on board too, but…”

“So you didn’t think I’d believe you until Alfred found out.” Bruce said.

“Exactly.” Tim and Dick agreed.

“Don’t do it again.” Bruce sighed.

“Yes sir.” Tim said.

“I won’t.” Dick agreed.

“Now.” Bruce said. “I believe I have some catching up to do.”

“In the morning.” Jason yawned. “Even ghosts like to sleep. Most do that in the daytime, but whatever.”

“Ghosts need to sleep?” Bruce asked.

“No, but we like to.” Jason shrugged.

“I expect the full story in the morning.” Bruce said strictly.

“Sure thing boss.” Jason grinned.

So Bruce followed his kids up the stairs to the manor, and for the first time he followed all three of them.

Bruce smiled.


	8. Barbra comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbra meets ghost Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not dead. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update this again soon.  
> Also no beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them.  
> And sorry that it's short, I'm not great at writing Barbra, but I did my best.  
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy:)

Barbra wasn’t sure what to expect upon going to the Wayne house the first time since Jason had died. They’d never been too close, but she still was hurt by the young boy’s death.

She expected a very somber attitude, perhaps with an extra snarky Bruce and hovering Alfred. A saddened Dick that was likely moping around, and the new kid awkwardly hanging around.

That was not what she got.

From the moment she walked in, Barbra noticed a… cheery atmosphere. Frowning she wandered down to the Batcave and found everyone was helping train the new kid.

Dick was sparing with him while Bruce commented on things to improve and what Tim was doing well. That was normal enough, even though it was unexpected… but, strangely enough Alfred was talking to a wall.

Well, she thought so at least given that’s what he was facing. That in itself was only strange because Barbra saw no coms on Alfred anywhere.

Bruce straightened up and turned to face her, a smile on his face.

Okay, did she fall into some parallel universe?

“Good morning Barbra.” Bruce smiled.

“Good morning.” She replied slowly.

“Barbra!” Dick grinned. “What brings you around here?”

“Well, I came to check on you.” Barbra said.

“How very kind of you.” Alfred said, coming over to offer her tea.

How Alfred always had tea to offer guests was beyond her. She suspected that it might be some kind of superpower.

Dick walked over as she took the tea, dragging the new boy along.

“This is Tim, Tim meet Barbra.” Dick grinned.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Tim smiled at her, offering his hand.

“Same here.” Barbra replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Barbra spoke up again. 

“So what made you want to be Robin?” Barbra asked.

“A friend suggested it.” Tim replied.

“He got a very good recommendation.” Dick nodded.

“I see.” Barbra said.

She glanced at Bruce a moment.

“You realize it isn’t morning, though, don’t you?” Barbra offered, slightly nervously. 

Bruce blinked in surprise.

“It is indeed time for lunch, sir.” Alfred offered.

“Lunch than.” Bruce said. “Care to join us Barbra?”

“Sure.” She replied.

-

Lunch had been a weird affair. No one mentioned Jason, but no one seemed to be blatantly avoiding the subject either. There was also an extra seat left open that she chose not to comment on.

Although she could have sworn no one had pulled it out, or pushed it back after lunch. She must not have noticed whoever did though, after all chairs couldn’t move themselves.

Barbra left after lunch, but returned to visit again the next week. Nothing had changed.

Everyone was still cheery and not at all grieving the child that had died.

Finally after a month of frequent visits she finally snapped.

“How can you all be so happy!?” Barbra snapped over dinner one night.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked her in surprise.

“Jason died.” She said softly. “And none of you seem to care.”

“Of course we care!” Tim scowled.

“It’s just he yells at us for moping.” Dick said.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

“Who yells at you?” Barbra asked.

“Jason, of course.” Dick replied.

“Jason.” Barbra said slowly.

“Yes.” Tim said.

“Who’s dead.” Barbra clarified.

“Unfortunately.” Tim replied. “Wish I would’ve know him when he was alive.”

“But you know him now?” Barbra asked.

“Yes.” Tim replied.

“Have you tested you food and water for contaminants?” Barbra asked.

“Yes.” Bruce replied.

A fork flew across the table at his head. Bruce ducked out of the way smoothly.

Barbra turned to see who had thrown it only to find herself looking at the empty chair. The chair that continuously moved up to the table and away for meals.

“Did I get drugged?” She wondered aloud.

“Highly unlikely.” Dick replied.

“Then who threw the fork?” Barbra asked.

“Jason.” Bruce said.

“Who should mind his manors.” Alfred frowned at the empty chair.

“You all went crazy.” Barbra finally realized.

“Tim?” Bruce sighed.

He nodded and stood up, walking over to Barbra.

“Stay still.” He smiled.

She looked back nervously at the boy. 

Then he reached forward and stabbed her in the forehead.

“What the hell?” Barbra flinched back.

“Sorry, had to though.” Tim shrugged. “You’ll be able to see him now.”

“Or hear him at least.” Dick agreed.

“Damn straight.” A new voice chimmed in.

Barbra spun around to see an empty chair. An apparently talking empty chair.

“Hey Barbra.” The chair said.

And that was how Barbra met a ghost for the first time. She was equally pleased and concerned about the implications of ghosts existing.

For now though she smiled back, softly with a hint of concern.

“Welcome back Jason.” She replied.

“Well, sorta.” He laughed back.


End file.
